


i've waited all day long

by vlieger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how come you and Dylan haven't told everyone you're dating?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've waited all day long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/gifts).



"Tyler," singsongs Dylan, propping his chin in his hands and fluttering his lashes like the utterly ridiculous person he is. "Ty _ler_."

"It's way too early for this," groans Tyler. "You're freaking me out." He doesn't say that it's not so much freaking out as it is wanting to tug Dylan closer and kiss him stupid; mostly for the benefit of Diane, the makeup lady currently working on his face. He's sure Dylan already knows.

"I can't help it, you're just so pretty!" says Dylan.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Go play with Posey or something," he says.

"Play?" says Dylan, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," says Tyler, groaning some more.

"Anyway, I can't," says Dylan. "Posey's face down in his coffee right now. It's gonna take a stronger person than me to bring him back into the world of the living."

"I'm sure if you talked at him long enough he'd come 'round just to shut you up," says Tyler.

"You love my talking, don't even front," says Dylan, grinning and poking his tongue into his cheek.

Tyler stretches out to knock their ankles together. "You really so interested in watching me get my makeup done?" he says.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, you disgustingly good-looking loser," says Dylan.

"You are kind of sickeningly handsome," agrees Diane.

"See? She's a professional and everything," says Dylan, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Can we change the subject, please?" says Tyler. If he gets any redder his makeup will melt right off.

"Aw, but you're cute when you're embarrassed," says Dylan, giggling.

"Quiet time now," says Tyler firmly.

Dylan makes a face, but lapses into silence, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Of course, thirty seconds later Tyler's phone buzzes with a new message.

_Why do you need so much makeup anyway?? You're not even doing your wolfy thing today._

Tyler snorts to himself, tapping out a reply. _It's for the lights loser how long have you been acting again?_

He looks up in time to catch Dylan rolling his eyes, tongue tucked between his teeth as he types out a reply.

_Whatever man. I reaaaaally wanna blow you. Like, right now. Do you think Diane would notice or is she too focused on your pretty pretty face? I know I would be if I wasn't so interested in getting your dick in my mouth._

Tyler flushes bright red and bites down hard on his lip to hold in a groan. When he glances up Dylan is smirking, eyes on him, and as Tyler watches he spreads his legs deliberately and licks his lips.

"Get out," says Tyler. "Right now. Out."

Dylan laughs with his whole body and stands, reaching out like he's going to touch Tyler's face.

He gets a sharp whack on the hand from Diane before he can though. "Stay away from the face," she says, brandishing a makeup brush threateningly.

"Ow," says Dylan, rubbing his hand.

Tyler smirks at him.

"You're both horrible, evil people," says Dylan. "See if you get anymore love from me." He makes a meaningful face at Tyler.

" _Out_ ," says Tyler again.

Diane just huffs and starts dabbing powder onto his chin, and Tyler sighs.

He's kind of dreading her making it down to his neck and the livid purple hickey there, courtesy of Dylan and his very enthusiastic mouth. He's already had to sit through a couple of mortifying lectures about getting his over-enthusiastic girlfriend to tone it down while they're filming. 

He kind of wants to tell them who _actually_ keeps leaving marks all over him, just so Dylan can suffer through the talks instead of him for a change.

 

Dylan finds him in his trailer twenty minutes after they wrap shooting for the day. He looks like he's changed in a hurry, hair all mussed and his t-shirt on inside out.

"Your shirt's inside out," says Tyler helpfully, grinning at him.

"Is it?" says Dylan, looking down at himself, and then just grabs the hem and tugs it off entirely. "Better?" he says, smirking.

"Much," says Tyler hoarsely, eyes dropping to the gorgeous lines of Dylan's hipbones.

"Hi," says Dylan quietly, stepping up close to Tyler.

Tyler just groans and grabs his face between both hands, hauling him into a wet, messy kiss.

Dylan opens up for him straight away, like he always does, eager and enthusiastic.

"Been wanting to do this all day, fuck," he mumbles.

"Me too," breathes Tyler, ducking his head to mouth along Dylan's jaw.

Dylan hums happily, tipping his head back and getting his hands under Tyler's shirt.

"Get this shit off," he says.

"Pushy," says Tyler, laughing, but does as he's told.

"I'm so conflicted about all your shirtless scenes," says Dylan, running his hands all over Tyler's abs, brushing over his nipples. Tyler groans. "On one hand, they're awesome, because duh. On the other hand, I kinda wish you didn't have so many, because I wanna bite you all over."

Tyler bites down hard on his lip. Fuck, he wants that too.

Dylan catches him at it and grins, shoving him back onto Tyler's tiny couch.

He sprawls out awkwardly over Tyler, knees everywhere, and presses in to kiss him some more, making noises when Tyler squeezes his hips and pulls him in closer. 

"Fuck," he gasps, breaking off and groaning when Tyler rolls his hips up, grinding their dicks together, hard and hot and so fucking good, even just like this.

"Come on," murmurs Tyler, thumbing the skin just above his waistband.

"Mmm, no," says Dylan, leaning in for one more quick, wet kiss before he slides down Tyler's body, finishing up on his knees between Tyler's spread legs, hands on his thighs.

"Oh God," says Tyler, because it's not like Dylan hasn't done this for him a lot, but it's still like a punch to the gut every time, Dylan's gorgeous mouth and eyes and _everything_ between his legs, seeing how bad he wants it, how much he _likes_ it. "Fuck, Dylan."

Dylan grins at him, and keeps on looking as he leans in deliberately to press his mouth just below Tyler's belly button, the soft skin there, and sucks up a massive, livid hickey.

Tyler's hips jerk involuntarily, because _shit_ , it goes straight to his dick every time.

"Seriously?" he says when he catches his breath.

"Sorry," says Dylan, not sounding sorry at all. "Got carried away."

"You know," says Tyler, "For an actor, you're doing a pretty shitty job of lying right now."

"The heart wants what the heart wants!" says Dylan blithely.

"Your heart wants to leave hickeys on my chest?" says Tyler, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," says Dylan. "Now you're getting it."

"You're actually the worst person I've ever met," says Tyler.

"That's a total lie," says Dylan. "I'm the best. I'm your _favourite_."

"Yeah," says Tyler helplessly, because it's true, and he's never been able to hide that, right from the moment he first met Dylan. 

Dylan's smile turns soft and happy, just for a moment, before he's fumbling at Tyler's pants and ducking in to mouth along his hipbones as he tugs everything off.

He groans when he gets his mouth on Tyler's dick, actually _groans_ , like he's the one getting the favour here, like this is all he's been waiting for, all day. It's so stupidly hot, never mind the way his oh so pretty pink lips are stretched wide around Tyler, tight and hot and perfect.

Tyler can't-- he doesn't know what to _do_ , it's so hard just to breathe, to not get totally overwhelmed by everything, the way Dylan touches him and fucks him and just _is_. 

He gets his hands tangled in Dylan's hair-- not to push, not this time, but just so he can feel the movement of Dylan's head as he slides his mouth down Tyler's cock, so he has somehow to ground himself. He doesn't need to push, anyway; Dylan is so eager for it, taking him as deep as he can and then some, making his eyes water and his cheeks pink up deliciously, obscene wet noises as he sucks harder and faster, gets Tyler closer to the edge.

Tyler comes down his throat with a low, helpless moan, tightening his hands in Dylan's hair and shuddering out his orgasm, and Dylan pulls off gasping, swallowing it all.

"Fuck," says Tyler, going boneless and sinking back into the couch. " _Fuck_."

Dylan hums in agreement, breathing damply against Tyler's thigh.

"C'mere," slurs Tyler eventually, and Dylan scrambles up onto his lap straight away.

Tyler fumbles at his fly, curling his hand around Dylan's cock.

"Oh, _God,_ " chokes Dylan, dropping his head onto Tyler's shoulder.

"Hey," says Tyler, nudging him a little, and then lets go, which makes Dylan groan.

" _Why_ \-- " he starts, but then Tyler holds his hand up to Dylan's mouth, and he says, "Oh."

He licks, getting Tyler's hand nice and wet, biting down a little on his knuckle.

"That's it," murmurs Tyler, cupping a hand around the back of his skull and going back to jerking him off, loving the feel of Dylan in his hand, hot and slick and heavy, his nails scraping desperately over Tyler's ribs, the sounds he's making into Tyler's neck, muffled but still loud.

"Oh, fuck yeah, that's it, come on," he groans. "Harder, like-- _yeah_."

Tyler grins stupidly into his hair, twisting his wrist almost viciously because he knows it'll make Dylan writhe and bite down on his neck, swearing. "Good?" he says.

"Fuck you, of course it's _good_ , oh my God," breathes Dylan. "Good doesn't even cover it, you-- _oh_ , right there, yeah." He pushes his hips into Tyler's fist. "I'm gonna come."

"Do it," whispers Tyler, pushing his thumb under the head of his cock. "Come on, on me."

Dylan moans shamelessly and comes all over Tyler's fist and chest, shaking.

He goes limp in Tyler's hold, breathing shallowly, and Tyler slides his dirty hand around to stroke over the small of his back, teasing the spot where his spine dips into his undone jeans.

Dylan hums, pushing back into it a little. 

"Okay?" says Tyler quietly.

Dylan pulls back to make a face at him. "No, that was awful," he says dryly.

Tyler grins and thumbs over his lips, so red and swollen. "'S a good look on you," he says.

"Yeah?" says Dylan. "Kiss me."

Tyler huffs a laugh and does, and doesn't stop for a long time.

 

He's on set early the next morning; he doesn't actually have a scene til after lunch, but Dylan is first up, and he'd spent the night at Tyler's place. He's standing to the side with his coffee, just watching and being totally obvious about how he's watching _Dylan_ , as usual, when Ian finds him.

"Tyler, my man," he says, grinning and knocking their coffee cups together. "Happy Friday. Didn't think I'd be seeing you this morning."

"Yeah, I-- " Tyler trails off a little helplessly, glancing back at Dylan.

Ian follows his gaze and smirks knowingly. "Hey," he says after a moment. "Old man's drinking club tonight. Me, you, JR, Linden. We're gonna bitch about the kids and recall our youth fondly."

"I don't know how I feel about being included in the old man's club," says Tyler thoughtfully.

"It's an honour and a privilege," says Ian. "You in?"

"Sure," says Tyler, laughing.

"Excellent," says Ian. "So, how come you and Dylan haven't told everyone you're dating?"

Tyler chokes on his coffee, coughing. "Uh," he says, flushing.

"I mean," says Ian, totally ignoring his discomfort, "Obviously you don't need to tell me, but it's still nice to acknowledge your trust in your cast mates. And your feelings for Dylan." 

Tyler shakes his head. "Wow, man," he says. "Double-whammy of guilt. Thanks for that." 

"Aw, baby," says Ian, patting his shoulder. "Don't be like that. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just curious about you two, is all. I know you're...something, but you haven't said anything, so." He shrugs. "Hey, if it's just because you feel awkward about saying it or something, JR and I could totally do it for you. We'd be more than happy, in fact."

"You and JR should never have been allowed to meet," says Tyler.

"Probably not," says Ian agreeably.

 

Tyler maybe gets a little more drunk than he was planning to that night.

It's just-- he's been thinking about what Ian said, about why they haven't said anything, and sure, there's the whole privacy thing, but they're all pretty close now, and. 

The thing is, Tyler kind of wants to say something. He always does, when it comes to Dylan, and he doesn't know _why_ , just that it's all too awesome to contain, maybe, and he's _happy_ , and he likes sharing that with people, likes people to know how great he thinks Dylan is.

Plus it's-- there's also a little possessive thrill it sends through him, the idea that people will know that Dylan is his, that he's so fantastic and _Tyler_ is the one who gets to have that.

"Do you think it's a big deal?" he asks Ian sloppily late into the night. "Not telling people?"

"Huh?" says Ian, blinking at him.

"Me and Dylan," says Tyler. "About us."

"Oh," says Ian. "No, not necessarily. It just depends _why_ you're not telling people, I guess."

Tyler thinks about that. "It's still kind of new?" he says eventually. "And I kinda like it. I like _him_. A lot, not just kinda. And I don't-- he hasn't said anything, he hasn't even told Posey, so I don't wanna-- like, what if he doesn't want to tell? I don't know what that means."

"I think it means he wants your pretty face all to himself," says Ian.

Tyler chokes a little on his beer, because oh God, what if Dylan does only like him for the way he looks?

Then he rethinks that thought and tells himself firmly to shut the fuck up, because there are a lot of shallow, ingenuine people out there, but Dylan's not one of them. 

Tyler knows him better than that.

Still though. "But maybe it means he's not, like-- it's not the kind of thing you tell people. Are we just fucking? Like, friends with benefits or something? I thought we were dating, but it's kinda hard to go on dates with someone you see all the time."

"Is it?" says Ian.

"I did not sign up for this, just so you all know," says Linden.

"I mean, yeah, we already hung out all the time, so." Tyler shrugs, frowning into his drink.

"Hey," says Ian. "You know how you stare at Dylan like a moron all the time?"

"Yeah," says Tyler, sighing. 

"And you know how that means you're completely in love with him?" says JR.

"It doesn't-- I-- okay, fine," says Tyler. It's true. He's so pathetic.

"Dylan stares at you exactly like that too," says Ian.

Tyler blinks. "He does?"

Linden rolls his eyes. "Take it from his fake dad," he says.

"But I-- are you sure?" says Tyler.

" _Yes_ ," say all three of them together.

Tyler frowns some more. "But then how come-- "

"Because you're both morons," says JR firmly.

"Yeah," agrees Ian. "Seriously, I'm regretting I ever brought this up."

"There's nothing wrong with not telling people," says Linden. "Personally, the less I hear about it, the happier I'll be."

"I don't want anyone to think I don't trust them though!" says Tyler.

"They know you trust them," says Ian wearily.

"And I-- I don't want Dylan to think I don't like him enough to tell people about it," says Tyler.

"Literally _no one_ thinks that," says Linden. 

"You tell people all the time," adds JR.

"That's not the same thing," says Tyler.

"It pretty much is," says Ian.

"Yeah, leaving out the fact that you're fucking is not necessarily a bad thing," says Linden.

"I guess," says Tyler slowly.

"Trust us, kid," says Ian, clapping his shoulder. "You guys are good."

"And Dylan _loves_ you," says JR, smirking.

Tyler rolls his eyes, but his stomach swoops a little ridiculously.

He thinks about Dylan, and the way he smiles at Tyler with his whole body, the way he sits in the empty chair next to him while Tyler's getting his makeup done just to _be_ there, the way he gets these spots of colour on his cheeks and looks so warm whenever Tyler says or does anything.

Basically it looks a whole lot like the way Tyler always feels, and.

Yeah, okay. He thinks he can probably believe it.

 

Tyler finds Dylan at lunch the next day, sitting by himself at an empty stretch of one of the long catering tables, feet kicked up and a script in one hand, studying it intensely.

"Hey," says Tyler. "Do you trust these guys?" He waves a hand at where the rest of the cast is convened a little further up the table.

"Of course I do," says Dylan, blinking.

"Me too," says Tyler, nodding. "So how come we haven't told them about-- " He waves a hand between them.

"Us?" says Dylan, squinting up at him. "I dunno. I guess-- it's fun having secrets?" He shrugs, looking away, and takes a big bite of his sandwich.

Tyler flops into the seat next to him. "Are you embarrassed?" he says.

Dylan actually chokes. "Dude," he says. "Don't buy into that whole pretty but dumb stereotype, come on. No one in their right mind would be embarrassed about you."

"Oh," says Tyler, pleased.

"I guess-- I just like having you to myself or something," says Dylan, staring hard at the script in his hand. "These guys are pretty nosy."

Tyler feels his chest go tight. Fuck, Ian was actually right. "You do have me to yourself," he says quietly, a little hoarse. "All the time. Any time you want."

Dylan looks up at him, biting his lip. "That's-- that's good," he says quietly. "'Cause I want you all the time." He ducks his head, cheeks flushing as he turns back to the script.

Tyler doesn't respond, but he reaches over to squeeze Dylan's thigh, and keeps his hand there while he eats his lunch, quiet and content.

 

"Hey," says Dylan, rolling onto him when they're in Tyler's bed that night. "We can tell the guys tomorrow, if you want. About us."

"Really?" says Tyler carefully. "We don't have to, you know. I just-- Ian brought it up the other day, 'cause he's already figured it out, and I guess I wanted to make sure we weren't not telling them because-- because it wasn't serious enough, or something." He shrugs.

Dylan stares at him. "Wow," he says. "You're lucky you're pretty, dude."

"Shut up," says Tyler, feeling dumb. "It was a legitimate concern."

"Right, sure." Dylan rolls his eyes. "To be honest, my main reason was not wanting Holland to force us into matching costumes for Halloween."

Tyler makes a face. "Fuck, I didn't even think about that."

Dylan snorts and drops his head to bite down on Tyler's lip a little, worrying with his teeth. "Also," he mumbles, kissing him properly, "Like I said, kinda like having this to myself."

"We don't have to tell them," whispers Tyler, sliding a hand up his back.

"No," says Dylan. "No, we should." He pulls back, tilting his head. "Can we get a banner?"

Tyler bursts out laughing, and draws Dylan back down to his mouth.

 

"Guys!" shouts Dylan abruptly over a sleepy on-set breakfast the next day.

Tyler jumps, staring at him. Dylan winks.

"Oh my God," groans Tyler.

"Hey, you brought this up," says Dylan.

"Actually, Ian did," says Tyler.

"Semantics," says Dylan, waving a hand. "The point is, I'm totally on board now. Guys!"

"Fucking _what?_ " groans Posey sleepily.

"Gather 'round, me and Hoechlin have an announcement."

"Oh my _God,_ " says Tyler again, groaning.

Holland and Crystal wander over curiously; everyone else just kind of blinks groggily in their direction. 

"Take it away, Tyler," says Dylan, flopping back down into his seat.

"I hate you so much," says Tyler.

"Lies, lies, all lies," says Dylan easily.

"What's going on?" says Holland.

Tyler sighs. "Nothing," he says. "Well, I guess-- Dylan and I just thought we should tell you guys that we're-- "

"Fucking?" suggests Dylan helpfully.

" _Dating_ ," finishes Tyler, glaring at him.

"Sorry," says Dylan. "I'm not trying to undermine our love, baby."

Tyler stills abruptly and stares at him.

Dylan goes pink and looks away.

It's-- fuck, it's not like Tyler didn't know, not really, but it's still a big thing to hear out loud, to hear _Dylan_ say out loud, especially since it's the first time, and throwing it out so casually, like it just _is_ , like there's no question.

That he-- that it's a _love_ thing.

He kind of has no idea what he's supposed to do in this situation.

Especially because they're currently surrounded by the entire cast and half the crew.

"Uh," says Daniel. "Is this a bad time?"

"They came to _us_ ," Holland reminds him. 

"Besides, we already totally know," says Crystal.

"Yeah, even _I_ knew," says Posey.

"Well, to be fair, you and Dylan are practically joined the hip," says Crystal.

"He never told me though," says Posey.

"The point is, we all know," Holland cuts in. "It's cute that you're telling us though."

"Yeah, totally," says Daniel, giving them the thumbs up.

"We, like, appreciate your trust," says Posey.

"I love you guys," says Dylan, putting a hand on his chest.

Tyler rolls his eyes and drags him out of his chair, away from the group. "Our _love?_ " he says under his breath.

Dylan blinks at him. "Is that-- was I wrong?" he says, biting down on his lip. His cheeks are still really flushed. "You said, yesterday, and I thought-- "

"No," says Tyler stupidly. " _Fuck_ , no. Come on, I'm totally obvious. I stare at you all the time. I can't help it."

"I know," whispers Dylan. "It's kinda creepy."

Tyler pinches his side. "I love you," he says, touching their foreheads together.

Dylan smiles at him, slow and so fucking bright. "Good to know," he says. "Because you totally haven't ever made your feelings clear _at all_."

"Shut up," says Tyler, kissing his gorgeous, dumb mouth. "Shut up right now."

Dylan hums happily against his lips. "Yeah, okay," he mumbles. Except he doesn't shut up, because then he says, "It's still really awesome to hear it," and, "Like, if I had to choose I'd rather you acted it than said it but both is good, both is-- we should do both," and, "I love you too."

Tyler doesn't exactly mind.


End file.
